Spheal (Pokémon)
|} Spheal (Japanese: タマザラシ Tamazarashi) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into starting at level 44. Biology Spheal is a chubby, spherical, seal-like Pokémon with a short, flat tail. Its plushy fur is light blue with several white spots of various sizes on its back. This covering of fluffy fur protects Spheal from the cold. It has black, circular eyes, small tusks protruding from its upper jaw, and small, rounded ears. Its stubby flippers and its underside are both beige. When happy or cheerful, such as when eating in a group, this Pokémon will clap its fins. Because its body is poorly shaped for swimming and can only walk slowly, it moves primarily by rolling across ice floes. It can even coat itself in ice while rolling to use its former signature move, . This Pokémon lives in and around the . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Spheal debuted in The Spheal of Approval, under the ownership of . It was sent out by Marius to deal with and Max when he assumed that they were thieves, and it battled . A Spheal appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. A Spheal appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. It got stuck in the snow, but was rescued by Pikachu and his friends, after which it joined them. Multiple Spheal appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Minor appearances A Spheal appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A Spheal appeared in A Fan with a Plan. Multiple Spheal appeared in Destiny Deoxys alongside and . Tory Lund encountered and petted one before the group was startled by the crash-landing of an asteroid containing two . A 's Spheal appeared in Mean With Envy. A Spheal appeared in The Champ Twins!. A Spheal made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Spheal made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Pokédex entries than by walking. They are sometimes known to cross oceans atop icebergs.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Spheal appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Glacia of the Elite Four has a Spheal that she uses, along with a , to try to open 's seal to no avail. It first appeared in A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I. A Spheal appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Spheal, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The rented a Spheal, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Spheal stars in the Bonus Field or takes the player to. They will swim in the pool and occasionally try to climb up the ice slide. Hitting a Spheal at this time will send it to a 's nose, earning five times the points from just bouncing the Poké Ball. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and }} or }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} ing) }} ing) (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} ( ) }} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Secret Storage 19, Endless Level 16, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave, Hia Valley}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Fontaine, Valora, Nixtorm, Dragnor}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 314}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 05}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Special moves |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- |- |- . }} |- s around itself that make Pokémon Stopped. }} |- |- is their favorite Attraction. }} |- when its HP is 138 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=364 |name2=Sealeo |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Water |evo2= |no3=365 |name3=Walrein |type1-3=Ice |type2-3=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Spheal has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Spheal is based on an with a spherical shape. Name origin Spheal is a combination of '' (referring to its round shape) and . Tamazarashi is a combination of 球 tama (sphere) and 海豹 azarashi (seal). In other languages and |fr=Obalie|frmeaning=From and or |es=Spheal|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Spheal|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대굴레오 Degulleo|komeaning=From and leo |zh_cmn=海豹球 Hǎi Bào Qiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Literally "Seal sphere" |hi=स्फील Spheal|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Seemops es:Spheal fr:Obalie it:Spheal ja:タマザラシ zh:海豹球